


A unique shade of green

by marxingi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Android Baekhyun, Fluff, Human Jongdae, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 14:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13459776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marxingi/pseuds/marxingi
Summary: While every person on the planet dreamt of their unrequited love to come true, Kim Jongdae really hoped his own stayed unfufilled.in which Baekhyun is an android that starts to find one of his human friends more interesting than the others.





	A unique shade of green

**Author's Note:**

> it is TIME to FINALLY put an END to ALL of my angst fics..  
> jk cause I probably, most likely will be doing angst again in the future some day but that doesn't matter right now cause tHIS IS A HAPPY ONE OK.  
> ALSO it's my first time writing a sci-fi fic but I've always wanted to write one cause I'm a mega sci-fi fan in general. *hugs all the good sci-fi in the world*  
> DISCLAIMER: if you don't like sci-fi or if robot/human relationships make you uncomfortable, please don't force yourself to read this only because it is baekchen.  
> p.s: unfamiliar words explained in the end notes.

Two mechanic eyes blink as they focus on a particular human in the lab.

The human is currently writing a report on a hologram screen projected by a little palm-sized device. He’s wearing thin glasses on his nose. His gaze is centered at the screen for a short period of time before he looks away at one of the co-workers that are standing beside him.

He doesn’t know who the particular human is, though. He had only seen him a couple of times from afar.

“How long ‘til his arm is back?” – He hears the human speak to the other man beside him.

“It’ll be attached in a few days.” – He receives a reply.  
Both humans turn their heads to him and the one wearing glasses looks at the empty spot where an arm is missing: “Seriously, whose idea was to place an AI’s vocal projector in the machinery of their left arm?”

“Hey, not everything in this world is perfect, alright?” – The other man scoffs and uses the inside of his palm to tap the other human’s back. The AI returns his focus from the hand, to the face of the human wearing glasses. He’s also staring back at him.

“Just call me when he can speak again, okay?” – He hears said human speak, and then watches him stand up from the chair and exit the lab.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time he sees the same man is 4 days, 9 hours and 24 minutes later. The AI isn’t aware that he’s calculated the time passed since the last time he had seen the human until the moment he finally sees him again.

This time, again, he’s closed in a glassed space and sitting on the ground when the other walks over to him. He stands up when the other stands in front of the glass.

“Hello, BH-1” – He’s being greeted.

“Hello.” – He replies.

The human moves his look from the AI’s eyes to the arm to his side and asks: “How’s the arm?”

“Excellent.” – He gives the human an answer and lifts his arm slowly to demonstrate the functionality. He forms a fist with his palm and then swirls the arm from beneath the elbow to the side. The human watches with amusement and removes his hologram device from his pocket to type in something.

“That’s great.” – He gives him a little comment and proceeds typing.

The AI looks up from the human’s fingers to his face and notices how the end of the little strand of hair on his forehead curls a bit to the side. He scans the exact color of his hair: #1E0C07.

The human looks up at him and blinks a few times before giving him a little smile.

“How long have you been in sleep mode?” – He asks the AI.

“3 months.” – He gives the human an answer.

The human looks back into the hologram and bites the inside of his cheek, it seems only normal for the AI to copy that action, even though he knows that it is one of the many human facial movements he’s been programmed to be able to perform.

The thing is – he doesn’t understand why that action matters.

“Do you know why you’ve been shut down in the first place?” – He gets another question from the human.

“There are a few changes I’ve went through. One of which is the skin.”

He looks down at the skin covering his legs. He lifts up the white material of his shirt to see that his waist has remained see-through. His right arm is covered with skin, his left forearm including the palm is covered in skin as well, yet it’s all robotic from the elbow – up to the shoulder.

“Yes, you have a unique face now as well.” – The human says with a nod and the AI places a palm on the side of his cheek: “I’ve noticed that, but I don’t know what I look like. They didn’t give me a mirror.”

The human smiles and points at his own hair, to which the AI nods once and says: “And now I have hair, to which I also don’t know the color of.”

“Don’t worry.” – The human says and closes the hologram screen. He then returns the device in his pocket and says: “You will soon.”

The AI remains alone in the glassed room inside the lab for 5 hours after that.  
When he hears the door open later that day, he turns around and walks over to the glass, he sees one of the assistants that work here walk inside the lab and head over to him.

“Hey, BH-1. Are you ready to go outside?”

The AI blinks once and nods almost eagerly. “Of course, I’ve been sitting here doing nothing for days.”

He watches the human walk over to one of the computers; he presses a button on the touch screen. The automatic glass door opens for the AI and he slowly makes a careful step outside, taking in the new surroundings.

“Well then, I would say you’re ready, just a tiny bit of preparation.” – The human adds a cheery comment and quickly runs over to the other side of the lab to grab a suit designed for the AI.

“Put this on, I’ll be waiting outside.” – He tells him and walks out, leaving the AI alone. A few seconds later, the AI changes into the new attire and looks at the door. He starts walking towards it, but then stops his steps and turns to the side.

At the end of the lab there is a little bathroom that the humans use, so he walks over there in hopes to see a mirror.

He stands in front of his mirror and lets out a tiny gasp at his new look.

His eyes travel from the reflection of his eyebrows, to his nose and then lips. He opens his mouth to see a red colored tongue, as well as a set of perfect straight teeth. When he closes his mouth – he spots a tiny dark brown dot at the line of his upper lip.

Leaning closer, he concludes that it’s a mole.  
“Humans have moles.” – He says out loud.

Stepping back a little, he nods to himself. “I do look human.”

He’s greeted with the same man outside. “Let’s go.” – The man says and they start walking down the bright hall.

Taking an elevator up, they arrive at a medium sized hall. “I’ve brought you guys the robot.” – The man beside him raises his voice a little and the little group of people turn to face him and the human. The AI immediately recognizes all of them, he also recognizes the man with the glasses, only he doesn’t know his name.

“Thank you, Chanyeol.” – One of the men says and walks over to the AI. “Do you know who I am?” – He asks slowly.

One of the humans sighs and then says: “He went through some bodily changes, Junmyeon. He didn’t lose his memory.”

The rest of the humans laugh and the AI nods once. Humans sure laugh at everything – He noticed.

“I know who all of you are.” – He says before turning his head to the man wearing glasses. “But you never told me your name.”

“Let’s drop the introductions for some other time; we need to run some quick tests on you first, BH-1.” – Junmyeon says and places a hand on the AI’s shoulder, he points towards the end of the hall: “This way.” – He adds and the AI starts walking along with him and the rest of the group, minus the man he doesn’t know the name of.

 

* * *

 

 

“Kim Jongdae.” – He hears the man say after greeting him once he walks inside the other’s concealed room that night.

The AI sits up from the bed and watches the human come closer to one of the chairs across the bed.

“Your name?” – The AI asks and crosses his legs Indian style on the bed. The human nods once and looks down at the floor. “I apologize. We didn’t have a proper introduction.” – He says and looks up at the AI.

The AI’s lips lift up into a tiny but noticeable smile. “I suppose its okay.” – He says quietly and looks to his side. “You’ve been visiting me for a couple of times before I got my voice back, so I know you from the first time you walked into the lab. I guessed that you are somebody new.”

Jongdae nods. “Yes, I am. I mean, I am new for you. I worked on your looks.” – He says and the AI looks closer at him. “You mean, you designed my face?” – He asks, his voice in a slightly higher pitch due to a little excitement.

“That’s correct.” – Jongdae says with a little laugh, his eyes forming into tiny crescents just for a second there. “I created every human component on your body. Your hair. That includes your eyebrows and eyelashes, your eyes, your mouth, and the skin itself, of course.”

“In that case, thank you. I like the way I look.” – The AI says.

“That’s because you’ve been programmed to have self-esteem. You will always like the way you look.”

The AI frowns.

“Programmed? I truly like what I see in the mirror.” – He says. “I might’ve been programmed to like my face as a whole, but I also like the tiny details. More specifically, this mole.” – He points on the top of his lip. “I like that mole. I’m not programmed to like it as a detailed particle. I just do.”

The human hums to the other’s words, he seems to understand what the other is trying to say.

“I like that mole, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

The AI sees Jongdae 4 days later, when he walks into the lab where he first saw him.

“Hello.” – He greets the human.

“Oh, hey.” – Jongdae greets back, standing up from the chair with a cup of coffee in his hand. “You came.”

“Yes, I was told to come here.”

The human places the cup of coffee on the desk and says: “I just need to do a little check-up. Nothing to worry about.”

He’s walking towards a chair used for examination. “Come here, sit down.”

The AI takes a seat and the human puts on gloves. He stands in front of him and places his hands on the side of the AI’s head. He turns on the lights and inspects the other’s face up close. “No sign of skin damage.” – He mumbles to himself.

He looks into the AI’s eyes and says: “Your sight?”

“Normal.”

Jongdae nods once and then uses his fingers to test the stretchiness of the skin on his cheeks. He then places a finger on top of the AI’s lip. “Open up.” – He says quietly and the AI obeys. “Good, good.” – Jongdae says as he checks the teeth.

The AI closes his mouth and Jongdae places his gloved hands on each side of the AI’s temples. Looking around, he makes sure the AI’s hair is normal before going around him to check his neck and then the ears.

“Do you have trouble hearing?” – He asks.

“No, I hear perfectly fine.”

“Good. Your ears are okay.” – Jongdae notes.

He stands in front of the AI and smiles. “You seem to be just fine. You may go now.”

The AI stands up and watches the other go over to one of the touch screens of the lab’s computer. He starts typing something in, almost forgetting that the AI has remained in place.

He stops and turns his head to the side to see the AI looking around the lab. “You’re not leaving?” – He asks a little confused.

The AI turns to look at him. “Must I? Can’t I stay here a little longer?” – He asks the human, his voice a little softer. “I have nothing to do today.”

Jongdae raises both of his eyebrows and blinks once. “Oh, you want to hang out? I suppose you can stay, then.” He turns back to the screen. “It must be really boring to stay in your room all day anyways.” – He says sympathetically.

“Yes.” – The AI says and walks over to the human.

He watches him type on the screen for a bit before giving the cup of coffee a glance.

“What does coffee taste like?” – He asks the other curiously and carefully picks up the cup. His eyes scan the dark substance and he brings it closer to his nose to give it a smell. He detects nothing but the ingredients of it.

He doesn’t register smells. These are one of those times he wishes he could feel things the way humans do.

Jongdae is looking at him when he smells the coffee and his lips curl up into a light smile. “Coffee is...” – He begins but stops, not knowing where to go with it.

“Coffee tastes like a strong punch in the face, its taste brings back your focus, and you feel sort of, alarmed.”

The AI appears like it understands. He places the cup back on the desk and looks at the human.

“You don’t seem to look alarmed right now.” – He says and the human laughs.

“You made a joke.” – He points out and laughs once again. “And, you’re correct. I think that the coffee can punch me as much as it wants to, I’m still very tired.”

To that, the AI’s expression softens, he places a hand on the human’s shoulder and quietly says: “In that case, you should go and rest.”

He knows that humans have a different kind of energy compared to his own, which can be easily recharged.

Jongdae looks at his hand and slowly moves his gaze towards the AI, he lets out a little sigh and looks down at his own feet, the AI notices how the human uses his fingertips to scratch his own knee. “I guess I should.” – Jongdae says, looking up at the other.

 

* * *

 

 

The two see each other once more in 8 days when according to Jongdae, it’s time for another check-up for the AI. Only this time, Junmyeon is present. The AI has his skin tested out by Jongdae in front of Junmyeon that day.

“Everything looks great, Dr. Kim, his skin is fully adapted to his body. It hides the fact that he’s entirely metal from underneath, no one will ever tell he’s not human when they look at his face.”

The AI looks at Junmyeon who sighs to himself and places a gloved hand on the AI’s cheek. “I can tell he’s not human, Jongdae. His face looks too perfect to be true.” – He says, looking at the man next to him with a little laugh erupting from his mouth. “You really put a lot of effort in it. He looks super attractive.”

The AI notices Jongdae roll his eyes, a sign of annoyance. “Dr. Kim…” – He says.

“I’m just kidding, Jongdae!” – Junmyeon exclaims quite loudly as he stands up and pats Jongdae on the back a little too hard. “Loosen up a bit, will you? I was complimenting your work.”

He starts walking outside the lab and Jongdae watches him go through the exit before lowering his head and muttering a ‘Thanks’.

“Do I really look attractive?” – The AI asks, curious to know if the humans in fact thought like that.

Jongdae stares at him for a couple of seconds, and then his eyes quickly look away as he blinks a few times. He bites the inside of his cheek again, the AI watches him as he exhales quietly. “Yes, you are. You’re very attractive.” – He replies, not looking at the other.

He seems nervous, uneasy – the AI believes.  
“Am I making you feel nervous?” – He asks.

The human looks back at him and shakes his head.

“No.” – He says once and then walks to the computers. He sits down on one of the chairs and says: “Of course you don’t.” – He laughs.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello, I came back for a check-up.” – The AI says when he walks inside Jongdae’s lab the following week. He sees Jongdae working on something in his usual uniform.

“Hey, BH-1” – Jongdae greets back, not looking away from the screen. “Why do you need a check-up? Do you feel anything unusual?” – He asks worriedly, unglueing his eyes from the hologram and spinning his chair to the side to take a look at the other. He fixes the glasses on his nose.

“No.” – The AI replies almost immediately. “I thought it was a routine for you to take a look at my face.”

“Oh, no! I thought Dr. Kim told you. We’re done with that. I mean, your face is fine, you should only come over here if you spot something on your skin or if it doesn’t feel right.”

The AI is quiet for a bit, then he looks down at his feet and says: “Then, maybe we can just… hang out?”

Jongdae stares at him and then quietly asks: “You want to hang out with me?”

“Yes. If that’s okay.”

Silence fills the lab and Jongdae looks away from the other, he scratches the side of his neck and then uses his fingers to remove the glasses from his eyes. “I assume that’s okay. I need a break from all of this, too.” – He says, pointing at the computers. He stands up and takes his uniform off, placing it on the chair beside him.

“Let’s go.” – He looks at the other with a little smile.

They stand on one of the terraces and Jongdae breathes in some fresh air through his nose. He turns his head to the side to see the AI looking at him, almost scanning each point of his appearance. “What is it?” – He asks him.

The AI smiles and looks in front of them. “I was exploring your face.”

Jongdae lets out a little chuckle and presses his lips together in a line. “Maybe it’s the glasses; people tell me I look different without them.”

“Do you believe them?”

Jongdae looks at him and furrows his eyebrows a little bit in confusion. “That’s their opinion, it doesn’t matter to me.” – He says and then his expression becomes softer. “The question is: Do _you_ believe them?”

The AI looks at him and places his palms on the fence. “You looked a little different for a moment. By now, my eyes are used to it.” – He says and then looks away. “Besides, you’re good looking both ways.”

He watches a ship land near the building they’re on, some people are coming out of it. The AI has never been in a flying object. It isn’t allowed for him to leave the building, but Junmyeon told him that he will be able to go outside one day and explore the world. Yet, for some odd reason, he is mostly excited by the idea of flight. Looking up at the sky, the AI wishes he could burst out wings at the exact moment.

When he gets no reply from Jongdae, he turns his head towards him, only to find him lost in his thoughts. “Is everything alright?” – He asks.

It isn’t uncommon for humans to zone out. The AI thinks of it as a little glitch in their brain. The AI knows how extremely complex that organ is.

The human blinks once and lifts his head up and looks at him. “I’m not sure.” – He tells the other, voice quieter than usual. “I think I should go back now, I’m sorry. We’ll talk some other time, okay?”

The AI nods and watches the human quickly walk back inside after that.

 

* * *

 

 

Jongdae meets the other the next day on the terrace, a cup of coffee in his hand when he walks out. He sees the AI sitting on one of the chairs and reading something on his hologram displayer. Jongdae sits on the chair opposite and places his coffee on the table.

“I had a feeling I’ll see you here.” – He tells the AI.

The AI looks at him and tilts his head to the side. “I had a feeling you never want to see me again.”

“What?” – Jongdae immediately asks and straightens up his back, leaning in the chair. “Why would you think that?” – He asks confusedly, slightly shocked by the other’s words.

Shrugging, the AI closes the hologram and says: “After you ran away like that, I thought you didn’t like me.”

He watches the human shake his head once, refusing the latest statement. “No, no. I just… I was just… I had some work to do. I was thinking about a lot of things, so I had to go.” – He says and looks at his coffee. “That doesn’t mean I don’t like you.”

“So, you do?” – The AI asks, leaning back into his chair a little.

“I do what?”

“Do you like me?”

Jongdae is looking at him. He’s silent for a couple of seconds before answering: “I… I like you, yes. You’re amazing. You’re the first AI I’ve ever worked on.”

The AI grins a little and looks down into his hands. “I’m very happy to hear that. I’m glad you feel that way.”

To that, the human lets out a little breath and smiles at the sight of the other grinning. He takes a sip of the coffee in his hands and the AI watches him in a little joy. “I like you too.” – He proclaims and Jongdae almost chokes on the gulp.

He looks at the other and nods a few times. “Thank you.” – He says while glancing at his cup.

The two are silent for some time, enjoying the little wind that’s blowing in their direction. About a minute later, the AI looks at the human and watches him drink his coffee peacefully.

He sees his adam apple move a little with each swallow of the drink. It makes the AI place his fingertips on his own neck and feel the surface, only to find it completely smooth.

“Jongdae?” – He asks.

“Yes?”

The AI is quiet for a moment before asking: “How old are you?” – Interested into the other’s basic facts.

“I’m 26.”

“Do you have a family?”

Jongdae nods. “I have two parents and a brother. They live far away from here.”

“Are you married?”

Jongdae shakes his head. “No, I’m single.” – He says. “Why the sudden questions?”

The AI’s lips part and then he blinks once before answering: “I thought it would be nice to get to know each other.”

“Oh, right. Yes, sorry. Go ahead, you can ask me anything.”

The AI smiles a little before saying: “Where are you from?”

“I’m from Siheung.” – Jongdae answers and takes another sip from his coffee.

“What made you want to work with AIs?”

Jongdae thinks for a bit before looking at the other. “I was always fascinated with programming. I wanted to be a programmer but I later realized it wasn’t as easy as I thought. I continued studying human biology and robotics and then I started working on creating artificial human tissues for robots. I was excellent in doing that and that’s how I was chosen to work on creating your look.”

“Have you ever met other AIs?”

Jongdae nods. “Yes, while I was studying I gained experience by meeting other AIs and learning about them. They were all older versions from your kind, you are the latest one and, in my opinion – the one closest to passing as human.”

The AI nods in understanding and then develops another question for the other: “Do you think I could progress even more?”

“Well.” – Jongdae says and then nods. “I’m sure you will.” – He says with a little smile, he looks towards the far skies ahead. “You’re like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

The AI is quiet for a bit, he is also taking in the view, he sees dark clouds slowly being formed. When he turns to look at Jongdae, he meets his eyes.

“Do you miss your home, Jongdae?” – He asks gently.

“This is my home.” – Jongdae answers shortly. “I got used to this place. But, I do miss my mother.”

The AI notices his voice quiet down towards the end of the sentence, he leans towards the table and places his palm over Jongdae’s, feeling the human’s body heat and his heartbeat. “I hope you’ll get to see her soon.” – He tells him, but the human moves his palm away.

“She… She isn’t proud of my job. She believes that the AIs are a bad move for humanity.” – He says and looks into the other’s eyes, only to find a little disappointment.

“I haven’t seen her in 2 years.” – Jongdae adds quietly and looks down.

“I’m sure she misses you a lot as well. Don’t judge her love towards you based on her belief. She’s only worried for the future, your future.” – The AI speaks slowly and sees the human raise his head to look at him. He gives the AI a little smile and says: “You’re probably right. I’ll call her tomorrow.”

The AI smiles back and says: “Good idea.”

 

* * *

 

 

The AI soon learns that the other’s favorite color is white. “Why white?” – He asks him. They’re sitting on the human’s bed and the AI had asked him why everything in his room seemed to be the color white.  
“I see it as happiness, warmth and peace.”

The AI tilts his head to the side, his fingers softly grip the sheets underneath him. “I like the color green, I like blue as well. I can recognize all the shades of colors with their HTML codes.”

“Oh, that’s cool. But I wanna hear about the fact that you like the color green more.”

The AI lets out a chuckle and looks at the other. “Yes.” – He says. “Green is like… life.”

Looking down, he continues: “Green is like the nature. Green is birth. Green is the biology of the human species. I like green because it’s everything that I lack. Green are all the things that I’m not.”

Jongdae sighs slowly and says: “No.”

The AI looks at him the next few seconds. “It’s just… a color. It’s just green. Colors aren’t supposed to have meanings.”

The AI finds it amusing how Jongdae suddenly views colors as something meaningless.

“You’re showing sympathy.” – The AI comments and Jongdae looks down a little, his hands are resting between his knees that are pressed together.

“I don’t want you to feel inferior towards humans. You may be created in a different way, you may look different as well, but you’re still here, still alive in your own unique way.” – He tells the AI that smiles a little upon hearing such reassuring words.

“I feel grateful that you see me as one of your own, Jongdae.”

The human grins a little bit and pats the other’s shoulder gently.

 

* * *

 

 

“How did you come up with my appearance?” – The AI asks when they’re alone in Jongdae’s lab the next day. Jongdae opens up a drawing tool on his hologram and says: “This is where it all begins, it’s like a little sketch, you know.”

He looks at the AI sitting next to him on a chair, watching him work.

“Then I make a more advanced version of the drawing. I slowly turn the creation to reality.”

The AI looks at the human and says: “But, that’s how you made it. I’m curious to know where you got the ideas from.”

Jongdae looks at the screen and nods in acknowledgment. “That is… a little difficult to explain. I sort of… had the idea for a long time now. Like an image in my head.”

“So you had a vision of me even before you started making it?” – The AI asks and the human scratches the side of his neck before looking at him and nodding. “I was proud when I managed to create your look successfully, I’m glad the tissue is used to your body and vice versa.”

The AI nods his head and the two look at each other for a moment or two, then the AI looks away from the other and says: “You sound better and better every time we talk, Jongdae.”

“Better? In what way?” – Jongdae asks, a little unsure of what he meant.

“You said you’ve never met anyone like me before. Well, I’ve never met anyone like you before, either.” – The AI admits, looking away and to the side of his robotic arm.

“I really like being around you, Jongdae. You’re the first human I feel this way towards to.”

Jongdae blinks a couple of time before moving his gaze towards himself. “Don’t say it like that, it sounds…” – He starts to speak quietly but then stops.

“Never mind. It’s getting late. We should rest.” – He says, almost in a hurry.

Standing up, he looks at the other and sees him looking down at his feet. “Come on, BH-1, get up.”

“This happens again.” – The AI says, voice a little lower pitched than usual. “Just like the last time, you decide to escape all of the sudden.”

Caught off guard, Jongdae stands there, not moving. “Escape? What are you talking about?” – He asks.

The AI turns his head to look at him and blinks. “You said you liked me. I thought we were friends.” – He says and Jongdae breathes out. “I do, and we are friends.”

“Then why do you go away when I show some affection?”

“Because I’m scared.”

The AI stares at him and gets up from the chair. “Scared of what? Scared of me?” – He says with a soft tone of voice.

“No.” – The human replies shortly and looks away, his eyebrows slightly furrowed. “Scared of myself.”

“I don’t understand.” – The AI quietly proclaims as he doesn't find a logical connection between Jongdae's act and Jongdae's words. Then Jongdae nods once. “Of course you don’t understand. You can’t.”

The AI stares at him for a couple of seconds and then walks away, leaving the lab. He goes to his room and locks the door, continuing to stand next to it. He presses his hand against the wall beside it and curls his fingertips.

Looking down at his feet, he forms his hand into a fist and gently punches the wall once before retrieving his hand and backing away. 

“What was that? Is there an error?” – He asks out loud and turns around.  Walking up to the little bed in the room, he places his hand on the right side of his neck and lies down.

“System restart” – He says. A tiny gray button pops out of the side of his neck and the AI presses it with his index finger before laying his arm beside his body. He closes his eyes and the body shuts down. If there's anything out of the ordinary, this should fix it.

 

* * *

 

 

The AI’s body turns itself back on after configuring the system restart. He slowly opens his eyes and sits up quickly.

Arriving in front of Junmyeon’s office, he stops when he hears Jongdae’s voice inside.

“I’m telling you, Dr., he was… he was flirting with me.”

“Oh please, Jongdae. He was just being nice.”

“But–“

“He is the latest version, now, isn’t he? His learning system is directly connected to the human psychology, he is able to perform any human act if he feels like it!”

“Dr. Kim…” – Jongdae’s voice is quiet.

“Listen, even if he was trying to _woo_ you… why does it bother you so much? Just let him do it.”

There’s a little pause, and then Jongdae’s voice is heard again: “It doesn’t bother me. That’s the… that’s the point, you see… I’m scared that I’m not going to push him away if it goes on like this…”

“Wait a second, Jongdae… are you serious?”

The AI takes a step back away from the door and looks down before quickly turning around and running away from there as quick as possible.

He goes up at the terrace later that night and looks at the horizon away. Jongdae's words are the first thing he recollects when he gets there. He thinks for a few moments and he admits to himself that he still feels like there’s something wrong within him that he’s not yet aware of. 

Looking for an answer, he compiles all the possibilities. It all settled down to Jongdae – like he’s the reason the AI acts this way.

“Hey.” – He hears Jongdae’s voice from far behind about a minute later.

The AI quickly turns around to look at Jongdae, his back is resting towards the fence. He watches the human that now looks more beautiful than before. Beautiful – the AI thinks, knowing that he has never found this type of attraction in the human body before. Jongdae is beautiful. He was always beautiful. The AI comes to conclusion that no other human is as fascinating as him.

The same man stands in front of him and breathes out slowly. “I have something to tell you…” – He says.

“Me too.” – The AI quickly replies, wanting the other to know what he had just figured out himself. He doesn't want to hide any of it.

“I’ll say it first.”

“Okay.”

There is a short silence, Jongdae looks down for a bit, biting the inside of his cheek a little before lifting his head up and saying: “I’m here to say my goodbyes. I’ll be… I’m going home tomorrow morning. My job here is done.”

The AI is quiet for a few seconds before saying: “You’re leaving?”

“Yes.”

“Forever?”

“Forever.”

The AI looks to the side and remains silenced, after waiting for a few seconds, the human asks: “What did you wanted to tell me?”

He looks at the AI standing in front of him and waits for an answer.

When he doesn’t get one, he asks again: “What did you wanted to tell me?”

The AI looks at him and shakes his head with a little, sad smile. “Nothing.” – He replies finally and walks away, right pass the other. He turns around completely to look at the AI and sighs slowly at the sight of him leaving the terrace.

The AI walks down the hall when he hears the other follow him from behind.

“BH-1! Wait up!”

Slowing down, he stops and turns down to look at Jongdae who arrives in front of him, seeming to be a little out of breath.

“What’s wrong? Why won’t you tell me?” – He asks and the AI quickly responds: “Because you don’t want to hear my words. You don’t want to hear me make romantic indications – in fact, you cannot stand me flirting so much – that you’re leaving because of it.” – His voice much louder than before.

Jongdae’s lips slowly part and he stares into the other’s eyes.

“I…” – He begins.

“You don’t like it because I’m different. If I were like you, you would’ve been flattered of all the attention. But now, you’re just disgusted.” – The AI says and looks down to his own feet. “I thought you were different from the others, I really did. I thought you could see me beyond my metal self. I was wrong about you. You’re… an asshole, Kim Jongdae!”

In the following couple of moments, the AI looks down and closes his eyes, feeling a little bit of pressure building up inside of him.

He opens his eyes and looks up at the other and whispers the first line: “I really like you, Jongdae. I like you more than the way I like Junmyeon or anybody else. I like you more than my curiosity to know the taste of coffee or the idea of flying on a ship one day. I like you more than the color green.”

The human stares at him, his lips together form a straight little line. After a quiet exhale, he blinks once. Glancing down at his own feet before stepping forward to gently hold the other’s cheek with the inside of his palm, Jongdae leans in to press a kiss on the other’s soft lips, his other hand grabs the side of his waist.

Pulling away with his cheeks slightly warmer now, he sees the AI looking at him with some hope in his eyes.

Both sides are quiet for a moment, then Jongdae decides to speak: “All of the things I said to you, I truly meant them. I never faked any of the moments we spent together, but I did hide my true feelings away because… they aren’t supposed to be shown. Yet, you...”

Looking down, he slowly let's go him as he retrieves his face back, then goes on: “You showed me yours and I… I was afraid of mine.”

The AI watches the other bite the inside of his cheek.

“I expected this to be a one-sided thing, you know. I wasn’t ready for you to like me that way. I wasn’t even sure if you could in the first place.” – Jongdae explains and scratches one side of his head before raising it up and looking at the AI.

Smiling slightly, the AI nods once. “I never knew I am able to develop this connection towards a human, either.” – He admits quietly and turns his head to the side, a little shy action.

"Are you still leaving tomorrow?" – He asks as soon as he turns his head towards Jongdae again. "No, I'm staying here." – Jongdae replies and the AI nods his head just once, eyes travelling down slowly.

“BH-1?” – Jongdae calls when the other remains silent like that.

“I need a better name.” – The AI suddenly speaks and looks at Jongdae. “Can’t my name be something like yours? BH-1 is what everyone calls me, but it’s really only my model name.”

“I know. It’s like calling a human by their ID number, or something.” – Jongdae says makes the other laugh a little.

“In that case, you should go and ask for a real name.” – Jongdae then says and the other shakes his head no. “I still can’t do that. I’m still undergoing Turing tests.” – He replies and crosses his arms, looking outside the glass window of the hallway.

“It doesn’t need to be registered just yet. Just a name used to call you every day.”

The AI looks at Jongdae with sudden interest, he nods a couple of times and takes the other’s hand into his own. “Yes. You can give me a name, it can be with my initials if you want.” – He says with a giggle and caresses the top of the human’s palm with his finger. 

The human wraps his free hand around the other’s shoulders and the AI feels the other nuzzling the back of his ear. 

The AI lets go of his hand and moves his own towards Jongdae’s waist, holding him there.

He smiles happily when a kiss is planted on his temple, they've never hugged before.

Jongdae hums quietly and says: “Alright… How about… Baekhyun?”

**Author's Note:**

> * A.I - Artificial Intelligence - the theory and development of computer systems able to perform tasks normally requiring human intelligence, such as visual perception, speech recognition, decision-making, and translation between languages.  
> * Turing Test - a test for intelligence in a computer, requiring that a human being should be unable to distinguish the machine from another human being by using the replies to questions put to both.  
> * HTML - Hypertext Markup Language, a standardized system for tagging text files to achieve font, colour, graphic, and hyperlink effects on World Wide Web pages. (Baekhyun scanned Jongdae's hair color and got #1E0C07, if you google search this - you can see the exact hair color Jongdae had here.)
> 
> This was fun to write, so I really hope you enjoyed it ♡ thank you for checking it out. feedback is always highly appreciated~ ♡ twitter: @marxingi


End file.
